Mask and the Master
by hummerhouse
Summary: Mask the pit bull is the OC creation of Teratophelia. This story was written for her contest on deviantART. Mask comes home with Raphael, who must then explain her presence to Master Splinter. One shot.


Mask and the Master

"Raphael!"

At the sound of Master Splinter's voice, Mask began to growl, the sound coming up from deep in her chest. The vision of Mask attacking his Father ran swiftly through Raph's head and his hand swept down to grasp a handful of skin at the back of her neck.

Master Splinter walked towards them, his cane tapping lightly on the floor. At the sight of the large, stick carrying rat, Mask lunged.

The dog was strong enough to make Raph flex muscle in order to contain her. Master Splinter stopped and stared at the pair of them, his eyes narrowed and whiskers twitching.

"No, Mask. Down girl," Raph ordered in a firm voice.

After holding her for several minutes and speaking in the same low, strong tone, the pit bull finally settled down. Sitting back on her haunches, her body quivered with the suppressed desire to attack. Raph felt the movement and maintained a tight grip on Mask.

"You will please explain the presence of this canine," Master Splinter said after his son had calmed the animal.

Raph cleared his throat. "Well ya' see sensei, I sorta rescued her from some gang members who had her cornered in that dead end alley along Grove and 48th. They were gonna cut her up for a gang initiation and I just couldn't stand by and watch."

"That was commendable of you, my son," Master Splinter told him, eyeing the dog, who growled at the look. "Why did this rescue require that you bring the dog here?"

"She ain't got a collar, and she looks pretty beat up," Raph said, pausing in an attempt to find the words for how seeing her fighting for her life had made him feel.

Master Splinter waited, knowing his red banded son well enough to understand that some sort of emotion had driven him to hold onto the dog. Raphael would find a way to articulate that emotion given a little time.

"Mask ain't got anybody, Master Splinter," Raph finally said. "She's got old scars all over her body and her ribs are showing but she was putting up a fight 'cause she wants ta live."

Raph looked up from the dog and his Father saw a fine sheen of moisture covering Raphael's eyes.

"Mask's been cut up by somebody, she's been beaten, she's half-starved and probably in pain, but she wants ta _live_. I don't know exactly why I wanna keep her, 'cept maybe she's kinda like me."

Master Splinter bowed his head, comprehension washing over him. For Raphael, this dog was pursuing the same things that his son was trying to find; acceptance, peace and someone to care for her.

Lifting his head, he saw how tense his son was as he awaited his Father's decision.

"You may keep the dog, Raphael," Master Splinter said, "under the following condition, that she is your responsibility. You may ask for Donatello's assistance in ensuring she has her proper vaccinations and is free from insects. You will clean up any messes she makes until such a time as you have taught her not to make those messes.

"Furthermore, her behavior must be modified with training and she must get along with everyone else who resides in this home, including Klunk. If you are unable to modify her conduct, she will have to be turned over to an animal shelter. Is this clear?"

"Yes Master Splinter," Raph answered in a low voice.

"Very well." Master Splinter took a deep breath. "Let us hope there are few disruptions during Mask's adjustment period. Perhaps this would be a good time for you to give your dog a tour of her new home. Since it is obvious that she does not find my presence appealing, I will retire to my room."

As his Father turned to leave, Raph called after him, "Thank you sensei!"

"You are welcome my son," Master Splinter said, waving a hand in the air.

An extremely hopeful and happy Raphael stood completely still for a moment. This would be the first time in his life that he would have something totally dependent on him.

"Um, Mask," Raph said, squatting down next to the dog and throwing an arm over his new friend's shoulders, "we gotta have an understanding if you're gonna live here. See, there's really only one top dog in this lair, and you just met him. So if ya' wanna stick around, ya' need to remember that his bite is a lot worse than yours."

"I heard that!" Master Splinter called from inside his room.

Raph grinned sheepishly and pressed his face closer to Mask's ear. "His hearing is a lot better too."


End file.
